This invention relates to a portable word processor and more particularly to a portable word processor with a printer capable of printing its output on a non-flexible sheet.
As shown in FIG. 5, for example, the conventional printer for a portable word processor such as a portable Japanese language processor typically contains within its housing 1 a paper feeding roller 2 having a frictional surface such that a sheet of printing paper 4 inserted through an inlet 3 provided at the upper backward part of the housing 1 is flexed when it is transported as the roller 2 is rotated and is thereafter taken out through an outlet 5 provided in front of the paper inlet 3. With a word processor having a printer of this conventional design, sheets of printing paper cannot be advanced as a matter of principle unless they are flexed and this means that printing cannot be effected with a word processor of this type on a thick card or a board.